


Хмельной из-за тебя

by Sand_Kaat



Series: До луны и обратно: оборотень Микки [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sand_Kaat/pseuds/Sand_Kaat
Summary: - Люблю тебя, - говорит он, - До луны и обратно.- До луны и обратно, - соглашается Микки.





	Хмельной из-за тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moony About You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573509) by [OfficialStarsandGutters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters). 



Так проходят несколько первых недель; поиск границ, удобства, изучение всех мелочей друг о друге. Бурлящее волнение новых отношений. Падение в постель практически каждый раз, когда они соприкасаются. Как-то они устоялись в их жизни как единое целое, команда, коллектив охотнее, чем два отдельно существующих человека. Йен чувствует себя так, как будто все всегда таким образом. Он знает, что было время и до Микки, но теперь все чувствуется так легко и правильно, он только задается вопросом, почему они не нашли друг друга раньше. 

\- Может, я не был готов к тебе, - мягко говорит он, когда проводит пальцами вдоль спины Микки. Микки вздрагивает, когда он задевает чувствительное местечко, приоткрывая один осоловелый глаз.

\- Че?

\- Ничего. – Улыбается Йен, целуя Микки в висок. – Засыпай.

\- Ххршо. – Микки утыкается носом в плечо Йена, его замедленное дыхание обдувает горло Йена. Йен переплетает их ноги и прижимает его ближе, слушая, как его дыхание замедляется при засыпании.

 

~~~~~  
\- Итак, сегодня полнолуние.

\- Ты теперь ведешь учет?

\- Ага, заложил расписание в своем телефоне.

\- Что, реально? – Микки удивленно моргает. – Зачем?

\- Чтобы помнить?

\- Но это не твое существование.

\- Нет, твое. А я забочусь о тебе. Так что должен помнить. – Йен кладет руки на талию Микки, наклонившись поцеловать того в лоб.

\- Ты такой гей, Галлагер, - говорит Микки, но отводит взгляд, и Йен знает, что втайне он доволен. 

\- Ага. – Радостно вздыхает Йен, крепче смыкая объятия. – Я парень супергей с привлекательным бойфрендом оборотнем. Жизнь прекрасна.

\- Бойфрендом?

\- О, да? Ты пропустил прошедший месяц? Мы типа встречались.

\- Заткнись. – Щеки Микки слабо розовеют, но он пытается спрятать это за хмурым выражением. - Ты просто никогда не называл меня так прежде. 

\- Разве? Ну, что ж, вот это ты. Мой симпатичный бойфренд оборотень.

\- Ты ебучий елдак.

\- Скажешь, мы не пара?

Микки вздыхает, обхватывая лицо Йена ладонями и втягивая его в поцелуй. Несмотря на силу, с которой он подтаскивает Йена, сам поцелуй ласковый, затяжной. Микки вылизывает дорожку во рту Йена раскованными медленными мазками, вызывая искры тепла в животе. Когда он отодвигается, то смотрит на Йена. В нем есть намек на нежность, но в основном, этот взгляд говорит _Ты пиздец долбоеб._

\- Конечно, мы пара, - легко говорит Микки.

Йен ухмыляется. Он может смириться с тем, что он долбоеб, так долго, пока он является долбоебом Микки.

~~~~~  
\- Так как, могу я тогда увидеть твою трансформацию? – Йен смотрит на Микки с интересом и волнением.

\- Я предпочел бы, чтобы ты не видел.

\- Почему нет?

\- Это… Это не то, что я реально хотел бы показывать кому-либо, чел. 

\- Даже мне?

Микки передвигается, выглядя неловко. Он натянуто кивает. Йен берет его руку и сжимает.

\- Так плохо?

\- Йен. Все кости в моем теле ломаются и меняются. Это… Это реально не то, что тебе нужно видеть. Это пиздец грязно. Я пытался наблюдать в зеркало, когда был моложе. Вероятно, я не получил полного зрелища, когда, блядь, оборачивался в волка, но… Я не хотел бы, лады? Это хуево. Не хочу, чтоб ты видел это. 

\- Помнишь, я фельдшер скорой помощи, Мик. Сталкиваюсь со многими видами отвратительного дерьма.

\- Ага, но я не хочу, чтобы ты видел _меня_ таким. Я не хочу, чтоб ты запоминал меня таким.

\- Хорошо. – Йен хотел бы, но понимал, что не ему решать. Он наклонился и потерся своим носом об его, достаточно близко, чтобы его губы слегка приласкали Микки. – Можешь использовать мою комнату. Я подожду тебя в зале.

\- Спасибки.

\- Конечно. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было неуютно.

Йен улыбается. Микки улыбается в ответ. Не имеет значения, что он не увидит изменения, потому что он видит каждую из сторон этого, и вот это важно.

 

~~~~~  
Болтаться с Микки в волчьей форме теперь, когда он _знает_ , вначале странно.

\- Не знаю, что делать. Я просто говорю с тобой как с тобой, или как бы я зависаю со взрослым псом Микки? Имею в виду, когда думал, что ты собака. Прежде чем узнал, что ты оборотень. 

Микки ворчливо рычит и нежно тычется холодным влажным носом в щеку Йена.

\- Это не ответ.

Микки лает.

\- Шш. Ты же знаешь, что не должен лаять в доме.

Микки пыхтит, быстро оббегает круг, потом кладет лапы на колени Йена.

\- Хорошо, итак, Я считаю, мы можем найти компромисс, а? – Пальцы Йена гладят по голове Микки, потирая за ушами, и тот счастливо пыхтит в ответ. Йен смягчает прикосновение. – Я скучал по тебе. Что глупо. Потому что вижу тебя все время, но другого. Я скучал по этому тебе. Понимаешь?

Микки лижет Йенову щеку. Он принимает это как да. Он прижимается лицом к шее Микки и вдыхает.

\- На заметку, мне на самом деле нравится, как ты пахнешь, слишком. Не знаю, говорил ли я тебе об этом. 

Микки прижимает нос к шее Йена, холодный и настойчивый, пока нюхает его. Йен смеется и корчится от ощущения щекотки, перекатываясь через кровать, чтобы убежать. Микки просто ограничивает его, носом прижимаясь к уху Йена, заставляя задыхаться от смеха.

\- У меня самый офигительный парень, знаешь это?

Микки смотрит вверх, в собачьей версии закатывания глаз. Йен смеется и целует его в морду.

\- Лучше не бывает.

 

~~~~~  
\- Итак. Вероятно, нам следовало обсудить это прежде, чем ты обернулся, но, э, как ты воспринимаешь, мой разговор с тобой волком? Это как бы нормально, или..? А тисканье странно для тебя? 

\- Неа, чел, как я сказал, это я, но на разных уровнях. Так что, не знаю. Могу понимать тебя и всю эту хрень, но действительно не собираюсь заниматься глубокими разговорами или еще че. И чувствую, когда ты тискаешь меня. Итак. Ага. Просто ты всегда так делал. 

\- Но, я же до этого не знал, что ты оборотень.

\- И что?

\- Я просто не хочу быть странным для тебя, если я обращаюсь с тобой слишком как к животному.

\- Я думал, ты сказал, что мой волк твой лучший друг.

\- Ну, ага, типа…

\- Тогда продолжай обращаться со мной, как со своим лучшим другом.

 

~~~~~  
На следующее утро они дремлют. Микки устал и испытывает боль после оборота. Когда Йен встает, он все еще спит, и Йен приносит ему кофе и завтрак в постель. Микки моргает, просыпаясь, когда Йен шевелит его, поднимая голову понюхать воздух, прежде чем открыть глаза. Это так по-волчьи. Йен улыбается и гладит рукой волосы Микки.

\- Хэй, - мягко произносит он.

\- Хэй. – Микки смотрит на него затуманенными глазами и сонной улыбкой.- Мне раньше никогда не приносили завтрак в постель.

\- Ага, ну, ты устал. Думаю, ты можешь поваляться еще двадцать минут.

\- Спасибо.

Йен целует Микки в лоб и собирается уйти. Микки хватает его за руку и тянет назад, оставляя ласковый поцелуй на его запястье. Он наблюдает за Йеном, пока делает это, молчаливо благодаря его глазами. Йен улыбается, когда Микки отпускает его.

\- В любое время.

 

~~~~~  
Йен просыпается к крутящимся по телевизору титрам. Голова кажется тяжелой, и во рту ужасный привкус. Горло пересохло. Спросонья как пришибленный. Он приподнимает тяжелую голову и косится на Микки, на чьей груди он задремал.

\- Прости. Я заснул?

\- Ага, но не извиняйся, чел. Было ебать, как мило. Я сделал пятьдесят фоток.

\- Фу, Микки. – Йен вытирает угол рта, чувствуя влажность. – О, боже. Я обслюнявил тебя?

\- Ахха, немного.

\- Почему ты не разбудил меня?

\- Уверен, что задолжал тебе немного за то, что слюнявил тебя до того волком. – Микки запустил пальцы в его волосы, мягко массируя кругами кожу затылка. - И как я уже сказал, заебись как мило.

\- Тьфу. Я пропустил фильм?

\- Ну да. Было так себе. 

\- Извини.

\- Йен, перестань. У тебя был долгий день. Ты устал. Я рад, что ты поспал.

Йен хочет пойти почистить зубы, хочет выпить литр воды, хочет поссать, но его конечности все еще тяжелые и мозг все еще затуманен сном. Он продвигается выше по дивану и утыкается носом в изгиб горла Микки. Он пойдет через минуту. Прямо сейчас пальцы Микки на его скальпе слишком хороши, чтобы уйти.

\- Ладно, Спящая Красавица, - произносит Микки через несколько минут. – Время спать.

Йен словно зомби перебирается наверх, как только Микки поднимает его на ноги. Смесь усталости от работы и истощения от депрессии. Он чистит зубы и писает, только потом понимая, что не захватил бутылку с водой перед подъемом. Поход на кухню и назад воображается марафоном.

Микки подходит чистить свои зубы. Он протягивает Йену бутылку воды.

\- Пополнять потерянные жидкости, - говорит он.

\- Спасибки. – На лице Йена медленно расцветает улыбка. Он прижимается поцелуем к углу рта Микки. Микки тычется носом в щеку Йена.

\- Иди согрей постель для меня.

Йен засыпает раньше, чем Микки возвращается из ванной, но шевелится достаточно для того, чтобы спутать их конечности вместе, когда тот ложится в кровать.

 

~~~~~  
Единственный звук в комнате – мягкое дыхание волка Микки. Слегка отличное от человеческого дыхания, немного тяжелее, чуть хриплый звук сейчас, когда он засыпает. Смешанный с его пьянящим запахом, что-то, что Йен находит бесконечно утешающим. Он проводит пальцами по боку Микки, неторопливо поглаживая; повторяющиеся движения, что убаюкивают обоих.

\- Я люблю тебя. – Он произносит это мягко, тихо, приглушенный мехом на загривке спины Микки. Он знает, Микки услышит, с его чувствительным слухом. Его уши дергаются, и он неподвижен в этот момент, как будто не уверен. Потом его голова кружится и он ворчливо рычит, спрашивая подтверждения. Йен смеется и целует его в морду. – Очень. 

Микки немного вертится, когда пытается улечься на брюхо, запутываясь лапами в одеялах. Йен помогает ему выпутаться, так что он вылизывает щеку Йена мокрыми собачьими поцелуями, пока Йен пытается нежно оттолкнуть его.

\- Прекрати, Мик. – Несмотря на это, он смеется. Даже когда он отворачивает голову от штурмующего его языка Микки. – Нет, погоди, Я должен выразиться лучше. Я _хмельной_ * с тобой.

Микки перестает лизаться. Он неодобрительно ворчит.

\- Нет? Это просто, когда я с тобой, чувствую себя на седьмом небе.*

Микки трясет головой. Йен ведет пальцами сквозь мех по обеим сторонам головы, нежно почесывая его между ушами.

\- Я люблю тебя до луны и обратно, - говорит он мягко и серьезно. – Каждую часть тебя.

Микки тычет носом в щеку Йена. Изображает челюстью короткий поцелуй.

\- Ахха. Я знаю. – Йен опускается на подушку. Теперь он чувствует легкость. Воздушную. Радость, что сказал это.

Микки прижимается к его груди, стучась носом о подбородок Йена несколько минут, прежде чем успокаивается. Йен проводит рукой по его голове и вниз между лопаток, прижимаясь в еще одном поцелуе к его морде. – Ночи, Мик.

 

~~~~~  
\- Я тоже.

\- Что? – шевелится Йен, внимательно взглядывая на Микки, который решительно уставился на подушку немного влево от головы Йена.

\- Я тоже. – Взгляд Микки пересекается со взглядом Йена.- Люблю тебя.  
Йен улыбается, медленно и лениво. Он потягивается, выгибаясь, пока Микки выжидающе наблюдает. Он поднимается и нежно притягивает Микки лечь с ним, целомудренно и сладко целуя его.

\- Знаю. 

\- Что?

\- Я знаю, что любишь. Ты уже говорил мне.

\- Когда?

\- Ты говоришь мне все время. Только не словами.

\- Точно. Хорошо. Теперь говорю.

Йен обхватывает его щеки ладонями и снова целует, крепче. Микки тянется за прикосновением, прижимаясь в ответном поцелуе, но Йен может сказать, что он устал после оборота. Он медленно передвигается, соприкасаясь их носами.

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит он, так чтобы Мик слышал это в обоих формах. – До луны и обратно.

\- До луны и обратно, - соглашается Микки. – Даже несмотря на то, что твои ебучие каламбуры отстой.

**Author's Note:**

> *Не смогла передать игру слов в оригинале. **moony** \- подвыпивший, похож на луну, рассеянный, мечтательный. И **I feel over the moon** \- на седьмом небе.(дословно - «чувствую себя на поверхности Луны»).  
>  Если кто сможет подсказать, как передать каламбур наиболее точно, с удовольствием выслушаю и поправлю)))


End file.
